


tell me that you do

by 97skies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not really, don't know how i came up w that but here we are, idk junhui is a chaos demon and this is an excuse for me to just Love Him okay, just soft junshua, lawyer!jun, teacher!joshua, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97skies/pseuds/97skies
Summary: Joshua doesn’t normally have days off during the week, so when he finally has a random Friday off, he’s going to enjoy it, damn it.He doesn’t know when he falls asleep, but he does, apparently, because the next thing he knows he’s being woken up with a door slam and a loud voice yelling, “BAAAABE!”(or: jun comes home and needs a cuddle.)
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	tell me that you do

**Author's Note:**

> so um. this is the first thing i'm ever posting and Wow this is Scary. 
> 
> i have a lot of things in the works but junshua live in my head rent free and this fic just threatened to consume my thoughts if i didn't write it so. here we are. 
> 
> don't really know what this is? junhui as a lawyer? don't know where that came from but now it has Consumed my mind. 
> 
> wrote this in one sitting at like 11pm so pls don't be too harsh LOL.

Joshua doesn’t normally have days off during the week, so when he finally has a random Friday off, he’s going to enjoy it, damn it. 

He slept in, watered all the plants on the balcony, fed the cats, and even cooked himself a nice breakfast. There’s been a suspicious lack of texts from Junhui, but he chooses not to think about it, instead settling on the couch with some random TV show and his gradebook to catch up on. 

He gets about halfway through before Dubu prances over like the princess she is, and crawls over the notebook beside him to knead into his lap. He chuckles, and moves his laptop onto the coffee table, stroking her fur and zoning out to the show. 

He doesn’t know when he falls asleep, but he does, apparently, because the next thing he knows he’s being woken up with a door slam and a loud voice yelling, “BAAAABE!” 

He jerks his head up from the couch, squinting in the low light of the television. Dubu, not amused by the disturbance, jumps from his lap and scuttles off, leaving his legs cold. The windows are dark, and his stomach is growling, so it’s definitely well into the evening. He swallows and rubs at his eyes, when he feels a chin pressing into his shoulder from behind the couch. 

“Did I wake you up?” 

“I think so.” Joshua’s voice is hoarse, and he feels groggy, but Junhui’s cheek is warm and soft. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Junhui frowns, turning to press a kiss along his cheek, then down Joshua’s jaw. He presses little pecks all along his face, taking his hands to hold either side of his head, so he’s leaning back on the couch and they’re looking at one another spider-man style. Joshua giggles as Junhui kisses his nose, and Junhui pulls back, looking at him upside down.

“You’re being awfully sweet.” 

“I can’t kiss my cute boyfriend?” 

“No, no, you can definitely do that.” Joshua grins, and pulls him down into a kiss. It’s kinda weird, but it’s very endearing and utterly  _ Junhui _ . He pulls away, smiling, and Joshua can feel the heart eyes he’s giving him. 

“Long day?” 

Junhui hums, standing up straight, leaning on the couch. “Kinda. Just was missing you more than usual, I dunno.” He’s suddenly embarrassed, fidgeting with Joshua’s hair. It’s almost funny, how he gets bashful one second only to be loud and bold in the next. Joshua scrunches his nose, looking up at him. 

“Then go get changed and c’mere, dummy.” 

Junhui breaks into a smile, leaning down to peck the corner of his mouth before dashing off into their bedroom. Joshua chuckles to himself, readjusting the stuff scattered around him on the couch. He decides it’s probably best for him to go check the kitchen for sustenance, his stomach growling. Before he knows it he’s rummaging through the fridge, trying to decide whether it’s worth it to actually cook something or just heat up some leftovers, when he hears a drawn out groan from the living room. There’s a few heavy footsteps, and then Junhui is standing in the doorway in his favorite pyjama pants and one of Joshua’s hoodies, frowning with his arms crossed over his chest. Joshua raises an eyebrow.

“Why’d you move!” He whines, jutting out his bottom lip. 

Joshua smiles in spite of himself. Here is his giant of a boyfriend, the hottest and most successful man at his law firm, throwing a tantrum in his pyjamas. He’s stupidly endearing. “Because we need to eat something, baby.” 

Junhui huffs, leaning against the door, and Joshua turns his attention back to the fridge. “These leftovers are still good, I think, but there’s also some veggies we could—” He’s quickly cut off by loud footsteps followed by a pair of arms wrapping around his middle, lifting him into the air. 

“ _ Junhui _ ! What are you doing?” He protests, laughing a little as his feet hang above the floor. 

“Nothing.” Junhui muffles into his back, and Joshua rolls his eyes. He would just wait for his arms to get tired, but with the amount of time he’s spent at the gym with Mingyu, he knows that’s a battle he’d lose. He wiggles a little in his grasp, but it just makes Junhui give him a squeeze before walking them away from the fridge. 

“Wait, wait! At least let me close the fridge, you child,” says Joshua, and he snorts as Junhui hauls him over to the fridge and lets him close the door. He then proceeds to walk over to the counter, and places Joshua down gently in front of it. 

Joshua snorts again, asking, “What exactly was your plan, Jun? Pick me up so you could make me stand at the counter?” 

Junhui doesn’t answer, which is a red flag, and before he can even process, Junhui spins Joshua around and lifts him up by the waist, sitting him on the counter. Joshua’s eyes go wide in surprise, and Junhui smirks as he slips his arms to wrap around Joshua’s middle. 

“God, you’re such a dork.” Joshua laughs, and Junhui just hums, burying his face into Joshua’s chest. He normally has a lot more to talk about when he gets home from work, so Joshua’s mildly concerned at his quietness. He pulls his face back from his chest, gently carding his fingers through Junhui’s hair, messing up the nice way he styles it in the morning. 

“Junnie, What’s wrong? Did something happen at work?” 

Junhui pouts in response, closing his eyes at the touch. “Not really,” He huffs, and Joshua knows it’s a lie. “Just a lot of heavy cases. Makes my heart hurt.” 

Joshua frowns, an ache in his chest at Junhui’s words. He feels the sudden urge to pull him close and never let go, but that’s only mildly unrealistic. Instead, he asks, “Anything in particular?” 

Junhui opens his eyes, frowning like he’s been found out. “How do you do that?” 

“Do what?” 

“Know what’s in my head before I can say it?” 

Joshua laughs, thumbing at the moles above his lip. “I don’t know. I just know you, I guess.” 

Junhui’s lips turn up a tiny bit, and he leans into the touch. Joshua doesn’t ask again, he knows to wait for Junhui to talk. Just like he knows to brush at his jaw to make his eyes flutter, or how to rub at his neck when he’s stressed. 

“It’s this divorce case we’re handling,” His brows furrow, and Joshua reaches up to smooth out the crease. “It’s really nasty, Josh. They were together for 24 years, had five kids, and owned a business together.” He sighs. “Now they’re at each other’s throats for everything. The kids are miserable, and the youngest ones are barely in middle school. Jeonghan said that the middle kid said this was her personal hell.” His shoulders drop, and Joshua tilts his head up. His eyes soften, and Joshua cocks his head to the side, considering. “The worst part?” He says, sucking in a breath. “They used to love each other. They didn’t cheat or do anything horrible. They just stopped loving each other.” 

Joshua shifts forward on the counter, pulling Junhui into his arms until they’re flush against one another, his head resting on top of Junhui’s hair. It smells like his favorite cheap shampoo, which has slowly come to sit at the top of the list of Joshua’s favorite scents. He’s always been a smell person, too, so whenever he catches a whiff of one of his students or a stranger on the train and they smell of that shampoo, it sends him through a rollercoaster of emotions. It mainly makes him miss home, though, which was when he had begun to realize that maybe Junhui  _ is _ home. 

He pulls Junhui out of his chest, thumbing small circles on one of his cheeks, where the skin is especially soft and warm. Junhui looks at him with the big, puppy, i’d-let-you-break-my-heart-if-you-wanted eyes, and he takes in a deep breath. 

“I know you’re scared,” Junhui frowns. “That’s okay. It’s okay to be scared, Junnie.” Junhui pouts, leaning more into Joshua’s space. 

“But you don’t have to be, okay? You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.” Junhui snorts at that, his fingers playing with the hem of Joshua’s sweater. 

“I’d never get rid of you.” says Junhui, soft, and small, and scared, like it came out without his permission. Joshua feels a familiar tightness in his chest, and he smiles to keep himself at bay. 

“But,” Junhui starts, just as small as before. “What if you get tired of me? What if the good gets pressed out by the bad, Josh?” 

Joshua really just wants to hold him and never let go, his broad frame suddenly looking small and lost. Joshua grins, and Junhui pouts. 

“You’re the only other person on the planet who’s as annoying as I am. You’re the only person I  _ don’t _ get tired of, Jun.” Junhui pouts even more, and Joshua kisses at it, just once. “I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

“Okay.” Junhui answers, and pulls him down into another kiss. Junhui is soft, so soft, the skin on his cheeks, his hair, his lips, everywhere. Joshua sometimes wants to just sink into him and turn off his brain, only thinking of his chest and his cute little nose and the moles on his lip and the way his teeth poke out when he smiles, and just. Junhui. 

He separates them, and Joshua groans. He looks distinctly more like himself, which is both a good and a bad sign. 

“Can we just order takeout? I’m starving.” 

Joshua rolls his eyes. “Was this all just some elaborate plan to get me to agree to eating greasy Chinese food?” 

  
  


“Baby,” Junhui giggles, a little maniacal. “You really do know me too well.” 

Joshua laughs, enamored by the grin on Junhui’s face. This idiot.  _ His _ idiot. 

“Fine, but my phone’s in the living room.” 

Junhui doesn’t answer, instead just scoops him up off the counter, earning a surprised yelp from Joshua, who hooks his arms around his neck. “If you wanted to grope me, you could’ve asked.” 

Junhui gives a pointed squeeze to his ass as they walk, and Joshua throws his head back as he laughs, before he’s dropped gently onto the couch, where Junhui plops next to him, tucking himself under Joshua’s arm. 

They order takeout, and Junhui chews blissfully as he sits on the floor in front of the coffee table, watching the latest episode of their favorite drama. Joshua knows the greasy food is gonna be hell for his stomach, but the way that Junhui looks over to him grinning and waving his chopsticks, yeah, it’s worth it. 

Hours later, after Joshua nagged Junhui about getting rice all over the carpet and Dubu made a very pointed performance of standing by her food bowl and meowing until Junhui fed her, they’re lying on the couch, watching some American movie with subtitles. 

Joshua’s laying halfway on the couch, halfway on top of Junhui, their legs tangled and Junhui’s hand threading absentmindedly through his hair. Joshua feels him stir, slightly, his eyes leaving the screen. 

“Hey.” whispers Junhui. 

“Hi.” Joshua whispers back, not picking his head up from it’s very comfortable place on Junhui's shoulder. 

“I didn’t say it just to get Chinese food.”

Joshua smiles. He is  _ such _ a dork. “I know.” 

“Josh,” He whispers, and Joshua looks up, eyebrows raised. Joshua asks, “Why are we whispering?” 

Junhui rolls his eyes, tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of Joshua’s neck. “I don’t know, just go with it.” Joshua giggles. 

“Okay, what?” He answers. 

“I love you.” Junhui whispers, a familiar glint in his eye. It certainly isn’t the first time he’s said it, but it still makes Joshua’s heart race like nothing else. He chews on his lip, grinning. 

“I love you too.” He whispers back, taking in the way Junhui looks at him like there’s nothing else in the world that matters. 

“Really?” He asks, his cheeks bunching up into a grin that makes Joshua want to bite his face off. 

He drags his body up, propping himself up with an arm, and then leaning down so he’s right next to Junhui’s ear. Junhui squirms a little at the movement, and Joshua laughs. 

“I love you, Junhui,” He whispers, right next to Junhui’s ear, relishing in the way he shivers. “More than anything.” 

It’s a lot, and Joshua sort of feels like he’s just ripping his heart out and handing it to Junhui, free of charge. But, he wouldn’t mind doing that, either. He pulls himself up, and Junhui’s grinning so wide it’s threatening to take his whole face. 

“More than coffee?” Junhui asks, teasing. Joshua rolls his eyes, tucking his head under Junhui’s chin. 

“Leave it to you to ruin the moment, asshat.” 

Junhui laughs, and Joshua feels the way his chest lifts. He pokes at Joshua’s cheek, giggling, “But you loooove me.” 

Joshua, once again, smiles in spite of himself. He lifts himself up, meeting Junhui’s teasing smile. 

“Yeah, I do.” He says, mainly just to see the way Junhui’s face lights up and bursts into a giant smile, before he pulls Joshua in for a kiss. 

They wake up on the couch the next morning, groggy and sore from the shitty cushions. Joshua watches Junhui rub his eyes and yawn, sleepy, before ruffling Joshua’s hair and grinning. 

Not a half-bad way to spend a day off, Joshua thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for.. reading whatever that was LOL i hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> stay tuned bc i have several fics just. sitting on my computer waiting to be finished but u know it b rough.
> 
> [twt!](https://twitter.com/@97SUNSH1NE) come say hi!


End file.
